This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and, in particular, to an improved vehicle wheel cover retention system and method for producing the same.
A conventional fabricated vehicle wheel is typically of a two-piece construction and includes an inner wheel disc and a full outer wheel rim. The wheel disc is typically fabricated from steel, and includes a centrally located wheel mounting surface. The wheel mounting surface is provided with a center pilot or hub hole, and a plurality of lug receiving holes for mounting the wheel to an axle of the vehicle. The wheel rim is typically fabricated from steel, and includes an inboard tire bead seat retaining flange, an inboard tire bead seat, an axially extending well, an outboard tire bead seat, and an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange. Typically, the wheel disc and the wheel rim are joined together during a welding operation in one of two manners. Either, the wheel disc is joined to the wheel rim in the region of the bead seat to produce a “bead-seat attached” wheel or the wheel disc is welded to the wheel rim in the region of the well to produce a “drop well attached” wheel.
A conventional dual vehicle wheel assembly includes a pair of vehicle wheels which are secured to a rear axle flange of an associated vehicle for supporting a pair of tires in a side-by-side relationship. Basically, there are four main types of rear dual vehicle wheels for light, medium, or heavy duty vehicles, namely “fabricated” dual wheels, “forged” dual wheels, cast aluminum dual wheels, and “combination” dual wheels.
A conventional fabricated dual wheel includes an inner wheel and an outer wheel which are connected together to form the dual wheel. Each of the associated inner and outer wheels is typically of a two-piece construction and includes an inner wheel disc and an outer wheel rim. The wheel disc is typically fabricated from steel, and includes a centrally located wheel mounting surface. The wheel mounting surface is provided with a center pilot or hub hole, and a plurality of lug receiving holes for mounting the wheel to an axle of the vehicle. The wheel rim is typically fabricated from steel, and includes an inboard tire bead seat retaining flange, an inboard tire bead seat, an axially extending well, an outboard tire bead seat, and an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange. The wheel disc and the wheel rim are joined together during a welding operation in one of two manners. Either, the wheel disc is joined to the wheel rim in the region of the bead seat to produce a “bead-seat attached” wheel, or the wheel disc is welded to the wheel rim in the region of the well to produce a “drop well attached” wheel. Then, the inner wheel and outer wheel are disposed with their discs adjacent one another and with the lug holes of each aligned so that lug bolts can extend through the holes to secure the inner and outer wheels to the axle.